1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an audio jack electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of electrical products and multimedia personal computers, audio jack electrical connector has been widely applied in many fields as mentioned above. Furthermore, with the expanding requirements of peripheral components of many electrical products, the requirement of the functions and stability of the audio jack electrical connector is also getting higher than before.
Please refer to Chinese patent No. 200420121039.0 for the prior art, the electrical connector of the prior art includes an insulative body, a metal housing outside the insulative body, terminals, part of which is contained within the insulative body, and a base for mating with the insulative body to fix the positions of terminals. Furthermore, the insulative body has a receiving hole for connecting with exterior elements; part of the terminal is contained in the receiving hole, and part of which is curved and extended downwardly through the passageway of the base and protruded from the bottom surface of the base, and it is then soldered to a welding point on the circuit board. Moreover, the end portion of the terminal is fixed in the base for mounting the terminal. However, part of the terminal showed between the insulative body and the base is longer than the other parts of the terminal; therefore, the terminal can not be positioned effectively and can easily be swayed by forces, thus affecting the stability of the electrical connector.
Accordingly, there is a need to design a new electrical connector to overcome the defects as described above.